A gas turbine engine includes typically a segmented vane ring configured with outer and inner annular duct walls connected by a plurality of airfoils. The circumferential gaps between the segments usually are sealed by feather seals, but may still be a source of cooling air leakage into the hot gas path and/or hot gas ingestion from the hot gas path, if these circumferential gaps between the segments are not adequately sealed. Thus, there is room for improvement.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved vane arrangement.